La nueva y romántica vida de Naruto
by Jolsnaruto
Summary: Naruto ha acabado con todos los akatsuki y todos los villanos, pero no es hokage. Ahora hay tiempo para unir lazos perdidos y enamorarse. Nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos y nuevas aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**La nueva y romántica vida de Naruto**

Naruto había derrotado a Madara, derrotado a Sasuke, trayéndolo, de vuelta, todos sus amigos se alegraron, ya que sabían que Naruto estaba siendo utilizado por Sakura y sabiendo como es Naruto, no le iba a quedar otra que cumplir su promesa. Los del consejo de la Hoja, se estaban pensando el nombrar Hokage a Naruto, pero todavía habían discrepancias, Sasuke pasó un mes haciendo misiones trabajosas y duras, sin poder luchar, hasta que al fin fue readmitido en el equipo 7.

Capítulo 1

Naruto había quedado con los chicos de la Hoja en una reunión de amigos. Se dirigía hacia allí, pensando:

- "Hace ya un mes que no me mandan misiones y todavía no soy Hokage, ¡Qué rollo!" –

Naruto llegaba al punto acordado (el bosque), donde distinguía a Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Choji.

- ¿Solo habéis venido vosotros? – Preguntó Naruto decepcionado.

- Llegamos15 minutos pronto. – Le aclaró Shino.

- Ah… - Dijo Naruto.

- Dobe… - Susurró Sasuke mirando el cielo.

- ¿Qué me has llamado teme? – Se enfadó Naruto.

- No seáis problemáticos, esto es una reunión amistosa. – Dijo Shikamaru apoyado en un árbol.

En ese momento llegaron Sai, Kiba (con Akamaru), Neji y Rock Lee.

- ¡Hey! Hola chicos. – Dijo Choji animado.

- Hola. – Dijeron todos.

- Todavía faltan más. – Dijo Shino.

- No, ya no. – Dijo Gaara apareciendo detrás de ellos con Kankuro.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos juntos! ¿Verdad? – Dijo Rock Lee contento. – Por fin avivaremos todos, la llama de la juventud. –

- Cierto, y por fin nos reunimos para algo que no sea malo. – Dijo Kiba.

- La ultima vez que nos juntamos, fue para hablar de aquella decisión de Sakura de rescatar ella a Sasuke. – Dijo Shino.

- ¿Ah, si? – Preguntaron Kanuro y Naruto a la vez.

- Si, y fue por lo de aquella estúpida promesa de traerlo de vuelta. – Dijo Neji.

- ¡No fue estúpida! – Se enfadó Naruto.

- Naruto… Todos saben, incluso yo, sabemos que lo único que hacías con esa promesa era castigarte y sufrir. – Dijo Sasuke. – En cuanto, Sakura, solo te utilizaba para llegar a mí.

- Yo no lo hacía por ella, - Dijo Naruto. – lo hice porqué sino puedo traer a un amigo de vuelta, no podría convertirme en Hokage y proteger a toda una villa. –

- En eso tiene razón. – Dijo Sai.

Cambiaron de tema, y hablaron de cómo les había ido, las pocas misiones que tenían y lo cutres que eran, contaban experiencias de sus batallas, bromeaban… Hasta que llegaron a un tema…

- ¿Vosotros la tenéis tan pequeña como Naruto? – Preguntó Sai sin remordimientos.

- ¡Sai! – Gritó Naruto con enfado y vergüenza.

- ¿Y eso a que viene? – Preguntó Gaara.

- He leído que a las chicas les gustan los hombres con grandes dotes, - Explicó Sai.

- ¿Pero tú que se supone que lees? – Preguntó Kankuro.

- Aún no habéis respondido a mi pregunta. – Dijo Sai.

- Bueno pues… - Iba a decir Lee.

- ¡Lee, por favor! – Lo hizo callar Neji.

- Pues, si no habéis respondido, - Empezó Sai. – más de alguno va a venir llorando después de una cita con su novia. Si es que tenéis, claro. – A lo que todos agacharon la cabeza con un sonrojo. - ¿Es que alguno tiene?

- Estooo… - Dijeron todos.

- Ahora si que hemos llegado a lo interesante, ¿Eh? – Dijo Sai y todos tosieron a propósito.

Mientras en un parque de la Hoja…

Se encontraban un grupo de amigas Ninja hablando entre ellas. (Todas las de la promoción de Naruto, incluyendo a Tenten y Temari.) Hablaban de sus experiencias, bromeaban… Hasta que llegó Shiho, (La científica que trabaja en descifrar códigos y ayudó a Naruto y Shikamaru a descifrar el de Jiraya.)

-¿Para que me habéis llamado? – Preguntó Shiho arreglándose las gafas, en lo que Tenten y Ino pusieron una sonrisa malvada, asustando a la chica.

- Sabemos que estas saliendo con Shikamaru. – Dijo Ino con la sonrisa en la cara, pegándole con el codo.

- ¡¿Cómo os habéis enterado? – Preguntó Shiho nerviosa.

- Tenemos contactos. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y cómo va eso? – Preguntó Temari.

- Pues, la verdad es que era un secreto, pero como veo que lo sabéis, - Contaba Shiho. – Nos vemos a escondidas, él me lleva a cenar, de paseo, y muchas cosas, también vamos a visitar a Kurenai, su hijo crece muy rápido. –

Donde los chicos…

- Shino… - Dijo Naruto sin habla. – co-co-co-con… ¿Temari? –

- Si, les vimos en la heladería el otro día. – Explicaba Neji.

- Y os lo puedo asegurar yo. – Dijo Choji.

- Ahora si que lo creemos. – Dijeron todos a la vez.

- ¿Qué insinuáis? – Se molestó Choji.

- Bueno, a mí ya se me hace tarde, tengo que entrenar fuera a los perros de mi hermana. – Dijo Kiba.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Naruto se quedó mirando el cielo en el tejado de su casa.

- "Presiento que algo nuevo va a empezar." – Pensó para las nubes del atardecer.

Un rato antes…

Las chicas estaban hablando de chicos: con quién salían, quién les gustaba, etc… Hasta que Tenten, se percató de algo:

- Hinata, no has dicho nada en este tema. – Dijo Preocupada.

- Será que hay un objetivo fijado, ¿Eh, Hinata? – Dijo Ino, sonrojándola.

- Emmm… yo… - Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal esta Naruto? – Dijo Temari, sonriendo.

- ¿Tú… tú también? – Preguntó Hinata incrédula.

- Tengo contactos. – Dijo Temari con la sonrisa maliciosa.

- En realidad, - Dijo Hinata cambiando a un tono triste. – no sé ni siquiera si quiere seguir siendo mi amigo. –

- Oh… ¿Por qué dices eso? – Dijo Sakura en un tono maternal. - ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? –

- Si. Pero ya no me ha dicho nada después de aquello. – Dijo a punto de llorar.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? – Preguntó Shiho.

- Debió ser cuando atacó Pain. – Dedujo Sakura.

- Creo… que me odia. – Empezó a llorar Hinata.

- No digas eso… Tranquila. – Le dijo Sakura abrazándola y dejando que se apoyara en su hombro para llorar, todas le abrazaron en coro, tristes.

- Es triste que no te vea, con las cualidades que tienes. – Dijo Shiho abrazada en el coro.

- Creo que deberías olvidarte de él y buscarte a alguien mejor. – Dijo Tenten. – Alguien que por lo menos, se pueda fijar en ti. –

- Pero… - Dijo Hinata parando de llorar.

- Buena idea, nosotras te ayudaremos. – Dijo Temari emocionada.

- Habrá que empezar pronto. – Dijo Sakura.

- Pero… - Decía Hinata.

- Yo puedo buscar a un chico de mi lista de los buenos. – Dijo Ino.

- Si es que… - Intentaba hablar Hinata.

- Tendría que analizarse a fondo esa lista. – Dijo Shiho.

- "Creo que no podré hablar si siguen así, aunque creo que tienen razón, debería olvidarme de él e intentar ser feliz." – Pensó Hinata. – De… de acuerdo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Gracias por leerlo, prometo que se pondrá mucho más interesante.


	2. Capítulo explicativo

Este capítulo me gustaría dedicarlo al único que me ha animado a escribirlo con el único comentario que hay: Namikaze Rock

**CAPITULO EXPLICATIVO/ACLARATORIO**

Unos meses después de aquella reunión, las cosas se estabilizaban: las amistades se fortalecían, las misiones fáciles se hacían tranquilamente, las difíciles, las hacían con un buen trabajo en equipo, el equipo 7 se había unido más que nunca, Naruto y Sasuke discutían y arreglaban sus diferencias con un combate amistoso, pero cuando tenían algún problema se apoyaban mutuamente, quedaban todos en sus ratos libres, las chicas seguían en su intento de intentar encontrarle un novio a Hinata, pero no encontraban el adecuado.

En cuanto al amor, Todos tenían pareja: Neji, estaba saliendo con Tenten después de decirle que la quería delante de todos, Rock Lee estaba saliendo con Azumi (Una chica tranquila de la Villa de la Roca.) Hicieron una misión juntos en la que se hicieron muy amigos, iba a visitarla y ella a él cada vez con más frecuencia hasta que se enamoraron y ella, muy dudosa, le dijo en privado que le quería.

[Azumi era una ninja de pelo azul claro hecho en una coleta detrás de la cabeza, muy hermosa según muchos, los chicos solían babear por ella, de ojos marrones claros, jersey ajustado verde, pantalón negro, chanclas negras, una voz tranquila, pero sensual. Era una chica calmada y adorable.]

Por otro lado, Ino salía con Sai, después de darle un sentimiento de celos a Sai con otro, Choji salía con Tori. [Una chica de cabello largo rizado castaño, ojos negros, uniforme jonnin, tenía un gran carácterm pro era muy amable y atenta con todos, a Choji lo controlaba estrictamente con la comida, cuando se pasaba.]

En cuanto a Kiba, se había enamorado de una chica de la lluvia en un viaje con su equipo, no sabía ni cómo acercarse a ella. [Era una chica de pelo rojo no muy largo, con mechas rubias, chaleco de camuflaje verde, pantalón negro, chanclas negras, ojos rasgados, era domadora de bestias, llevaba siempre a su lado una tigresa de 1,60 m de altura] Kiba ni siquiera se había se sabía su nombre, la observaba a escondidas durante todo el viaje.

Por parte de Shino, se había prometido con la líder del clan Reji. [Era un nuevo clan de la Hoja, que tenían la capacidad de usar plantas y vegetación como arma. Tina Reji era una ninja bastante callada, fría y calculadora, pero era buena persona, según Naruto. Al igual que los de su clan, tenía el pelo verde corto, con una margarita blanca en él, ojos verdes sin pupila y con una túnica marrón, un poco escotada.]

Los de la Arena también estaban en lo suyo, Kankuro no se daba cuenta, pero una pintora le observaba y le retrataba en sus cuadros, incluso, una vez llegó a regalarle un uno de ellos. [Se llamaba Kala Tarashi, tenía el pelo negro largo con espirales al final, ojos azules, siempre vestía una bata blanca de toques multicolores y zapatos marrones.]

Temari, había había sido descubierta por el equipo 8 (el de Kurenai) y sus hermanos, besándose con Braka [Un anbu de la Arena de su misma edad, con el pelo color arena, hecho en una melena, ojos negros, piel morena, chaleco y pantalones negros, con sus musculosos brazos al descubierto.]

Gaara, estaba saliendo, en sus ratos libres, con Samui, ( la alumna del equipo de Killer Bee.) Se conocieron durante la 4a guerra ninja y se enamoraron. En cuanto al equipo "Taka", fueron indultados por la alianza ninja y fueron enviados a la Villa de la Niebla, donde Karin y Suigetsu empezaron una relación empujados por Jugo, quien fue nombrado guardián del "puente del gran Naruto."

CONTINUARA...

Este capítulo puede servir de referencia, en caso de despistar alguno de mis personajes inventados. (Si hay alguno que no saben y no he descrito, es de Kishimoto, por tanto se busca en internet.)

Gracias por leerlo.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 3

Naruto estaba durmiendo, cuando se despertó sobresaltado porque alguien tocaba la puerta, se vistió y fue a abrir la puerta y:

¿Si? - Dijo medio dormido.- ¡Ah, hola!

Naruto, tengo una noticia que darte. - Dijo Konohamaru alegre.

¿Cual? -

Tengo una cita. - Dijo Konohamaru.

Ah, felicidades – Le aplaudió Naruto. - Me alegro mucho por ti.

¿Y tú? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Yo qué? -

Si ya tienes novia. -

No. -

Creía que ya te habías ligado a esa tal Sakura. -

Tiene novio. -

¿Y no eres tú? -

No, que va, es Sasuke. -

¿Ese no es el que siempre te dejaba en ridículo y se flipaba tanto? - Preguntó Konohamaru recordando esas veces de pequeño. - ¿Así que no solo te quita el merito, eh?

Yo no llegué a sentir amor verdadero por ella, al final la consideré como una hermana y me dí cuenta de que solo era un amor infantil tonto. -

¿Entonces no tienes novia? - Se le salían de las órbitas los ojos a Konohamaru. -

No. -

Jefe, tienes que espabilarte. - Dijo levantando un dedo en señal de regañina.

¿Y quién es la afortunada novia? - Dijo dándole con el codo.

Bueno... esto... ella es... - Tartamudeaba Konohamaru, ruborizándose. - Hanabi Hyuga. -

Vaya, pero si es la hermanita de Hinata. -

Después de charlar un rato acerca de lo maravillosa que es Hanabi, Konohamaru miró el reloj y se fue a su área de entrenamiento. Naruto fue a dar un paseo por la villa. Hoy no había absolutamente nadie, todos estaban o de misión o con sus parejas, por ahí.

"Ya sé, iré a entrenar." - Pensó Naruto. - Se dirigió al bosque. - "Iré al río, allí es donde me concentro mejor y moldeo bien el chakra."

Iba corriendo hacia allí, cuando oyó unas risas entre los árboles. Se acercó por una rama al origen de las risas, se quedó oculto.

No digas esas cosas, que me pondré rojo.- Dijo un chico con un pelo de los mismos colores que el fuego, parecía que tuviese fuego en lugar de pelo, con ojos amarillos, camiseta negra mangas cortas, pantalón chándal naranja.

Pero sabes que es verdad. - A su lado se encontraba sentada Hinata, los dos estaban sentados, observando el río.

Bueno yo no es que sea bueno en eso pero no tenía que intentarlo. - Decía el chico.

Giro lo has hecho muy bien, e-estoy orgullosa de ti. - Le felicitó Hinata.

Naruto observaba atentamente la conversación, estos hablaban y reían, hasta que llegaron a un tema aparte:

En fin Hinata, te tengo que decir que otra vez me tengo que ir, ya sabes. - Le dijo alegremente.

Me-me lo estaba pasando muy bien co-contigo. - Decía Hinata triste. - ¿Cuando volverás? -

El tiempo lo dirá. - Dijo reflexivo Giro. - Tranquila, no tardaré mucho. -

Te... te espero impaciente. -

Se levantaron del sitio y Giro se adentró en el bosque, dejando a Hinata observando los árboles mientras se iba hacia casa. Naruto se quedó muy extrañado y pensativo después de eso.

Naruto estaba tan despistado en el entrenamiento, que fallaba todos los tiros con shurikens, no pasaba bien por los palos de precisión del tronco, no moldeaba el chakra de Nueve Colas, en fin, un desastre y, para colmo acabó desecho, se fue a casa, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto a dormir.

Naruto se encontraba luchando, cuerpo a cuerpo, contra alguien a quien no se le veía claramente, debido al trasluz del sol. En un despiste, el enemigo aprovechó para darle una patada en el pecho y tirarlo contra el prado en el que se encontraban, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, veía que se le acercaba con un kunai en la mano, pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos, era Hinata, que le susurraba algo que no oía, a lo que cayó al suelo ensangrentada.

Como si hubiera podido entender lo que ella le había dicho, Naruto se sintió sorprendido, pero pronto cambió a una expresión de furia, tiñendo sus ojos de rojo, al momento, activó directamente la séptima cola del zorro destruyendo los árboles de su alrededor, produciendo un cráter a su alrededor, se cargó al enemigo con una gran bola de energía, pero seguía descontrolado y sus amigos, que salieron de entre los árboles con rasguños, lo intentaron controlar. Ninguno de sus intentos por calmarlo funcionaban, hasta que tuvieron que recurrir a la violencia y ataques duros, ya que, a lo lejos, se veía la Villa de la Hoja.

Todos acabaron muertos por sus ataques, incluso Sasuke y Sakura, el Zorro se dirigía hacia la villa, transformándose en la novena cola, (La forma definitiva, Zorro de Nueve Colas.)

Lo arrasaba todo: ninjas en su camino, casas de la villa, inocentes, rostros hokage...

Hasta que solo quedó el Zorro, ante la atenta mirada de todos los Kages en la zona de reuniones de los Kages:

¿Y este fue el que me suplicó para que perdonara a Sasuke Uchiha? - Preguntó el Raikage.

Me parece una vergüenza que este quisiese ser Hokage. - Dijo la Mizukage.

¡Ese chico debería haber sido sacrificado! - Dijo un nija del montón.

¡No tendría que haber nacido! - Dijo un aldeano entre la muchedumbre.

Si tienen razón... es un monstruo... ¡Matemos lo! - Decía la muchedumbre.

Todos arrojaban piedras, abucheos, insultos... todo ello parecía agobiar al gigante Zorro, que se ponía las garras en los oídos, le empezaban a brotar lagrimas de los ojos...

CONTINUARA... ¿Matarán al Zorro? ¿Lo perdonarán? ¿Tendrá que empezar una nueva vida después de esto?

Gracias por leer este rollazo, ¡Ah, si! Se me olvidó la ultima vez advertir que pongo los subrayados para que sea mas cómodo buscar un personaje inventado en las descripciones o en el capítulo de referencia.

¡Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

La gente seguía abucheando al Zorro, tirando piedras a la zona, con antorchas encendidas y, para colmo, de entre la multitud apareció Killer Bee:

-Creía que lo habías entendido y no caerías por el mal camino. - Le decía serio Bee. - Me has defraudado, Naruto.

-¡Aaarrrrrggghhhh! - El Zorro seguía revolviéndose y derramando lágrimas.

Me enseñaste que la vida era algo más que destruir y matar, mira en que te has convertido. - Habló Gaara, a lo que el Zorro bajó la mirada para mirarlo con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez. - Ahora nunca podrás convertirte un Hokage, me has decepcionado. -

- ¡Muerte al diablo! - Dijo el líder de los Samurais.

- ¡Si! - Les apoyaron todos dirigiéndose a la bestia.

- ¡AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! - El Zorro lanzó un rugido de desesperación al cielo.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto se despertó de un grito, sentándose en la cama. Respiraba muy agitadamente, sudaba por todos lados, se llevó la mano a la frente, se volvió a poner en la cama, pero se miro el reloj y vio el reloj:

Ya es hora de levantarse. - Decía mientras se despejaba. Miraba la ventana por la que entraba el sol de la mañana. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina, desayunó un tazón con cereales. ¡Bien, esa es la señal! Por fin tengo una misión. - Dijo con alegría.

Salió de casa corriendo y se fue a la torre del Hokage. Entró bruscamente por la puerta golpeándola y gritando:

- ¡Vieja! ¿Cuál es la misión? - Todos sus amigos, que se encontraban en ese lugar, se giraron sobresaltados.

- ¡Naruto, llama antes de entrar! ¡Y no me llames vieja! - Dijo tirando le una botella de el escritorio, que este esquivó agachándose por acto reflejo.

- Lo siento, lo siento... - Dijo haciendo reverencias.

-Ahora que estamos todos, - Decía Tsunade con una vena en la frente. - Voy a explicarles en que consiste este trabajo. - Todos estaban en silencio atendiendo. - Hace mas o menos dos semanas, nos enteramos de que, en nuestra villa, había desaparecido el rollo prohibido, y no solo en nuestra villa, sino también en todas las aldeas Ninjas que poseían uno de ellos. Si no los recuperamos, el mundo entero correría un grave peligro. - Dijo Tsunade dejando la habitación en silencio.

- Pero, ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? - Preguntó sorprendido Rock Lee.

- Creemos que se trata de una mafia antigua, que posee miembros con habilidades tan peligrosas, que no se les dejó convivir con humanos o Ninjas. - Dijo Tsunade, cogiendo una carpeta de su escritorio. - Conseguimos identificar a dos de ellos: Paulogan Roach, un ninja buscado en todas partes por destruir un ejército entero él solo en una guerra, - A lo que todos se quedaron viendo la foto sobre el escritorio con una cara de terror [En la foto se veían de los hombros, hacia arriba a un chico de unos 25 años con la piel de color gris, labios rojo vivo, pelo en forma de llama morado, ojos negros, mirada diábolica, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas hombreras moradas.] - Rousio Omuchi, es también llamado "el carnicero", - Decía Tsunade pasando de página. - Nadie sabe ni siquiera cual es su poder, debido a que los que se han enfrentado a él están muertos o no han tenido la valentía para hablar de él. - [En la foto se veía a un hombre con una mirada seria matadora, el pelo era un flequillo echado hacia arriba de color negro, ojos negros, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho en forma de corte, ojos sin ni siquiera iris, en blanco totalmente,una máscara de hierro que le cubría la boca y la nariz, un chaleco azul oscuro, con una camisa negra por debajo, con un moton de cadenas por sus hombros.] - Pero con solo esos datos tendremos suficiente para saber el nivel de peligrosidad de esa mafia, así que vuestra misión, por ahora es de rango B, infiltrarse en su base solo para recopilación de datos, no quiero ningún enfrentamiento innecesario, a menos que vuestra vida dependa de ello, su nivel todavía no esta a vuestro alcance, así que no quiero locuras. - Dijo esto último mirando a Naruto, este asintió un poco angustiado y volvió a mirar las fotos de los criminales, con un poco nervioso.

Tsunade les dio un plano a cada líder de su grupo, (A Shino, a Shikamaru, a Tenten, a Sasuke.)

- Naruto, ¿No vas a quejarte por no ser el líder del grupo? - Dijo Kiba esperando la respuesta esperada.

- ¿Qué...? ¡Ah, si! - Dijo Naruto distraído aún mirando aquellas fotos. - No importa, mientras lo haga bien. -

- ¡¿Quééé? - Dijeron todos en la sala, incluso Tsunade.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? -

- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? Tal vez no estés en condiciones de hacer la misión. - Dijo Tsunade acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano en la frente.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa? ¡¿Ya no me puedo encontrar bien, solo porque no me quejo de que el maldito Sasuke valla a mandar? -

- ¡Eh tú, retira lo de maldito! - Dijo Sasuke.

- No me da la gana. - Le respondió Naruto.

- Estúpido Naruto... ¡He dicho que lo retires! -

- Maldito. -

- Estúpido. -

- Maldito. -

A lo que todos respiraron aliviados, "Uf, sigue siendo el de siempre."

- Ahora, poniéndonos serios, os voy a explicar la estrategia y el plan de ataque. - Se puso seria la Hokage. Les explicó a todos sus posiciones, funciones y demás.

Una vez todos entendieron, la Hokage les dijo que estuviesen en la entrada de la villa dentro de dos días y que aprovechasen estos pocos días de descanso, porque podrían ser los últimos. Todos se fueron a casa a descansar toda la mañana y a informar a sus respectivas familias, se despidieron diciendo que a lo mejor a la tarde saldrían.

- "Ahora que tengo una misión iré a Ichiraku Ramen para celebrarlo, hace meses que no me paso por allá desde que intento comer más variado." - Pensaba Naruto dirigiéndose al puesto de Ramen. - Hola Viejo, pon me un bol de cerdo con verdura. - Ayame se extrañó por lo que dijo.

- ¿Ahora te lo coges de verduras? -Preguntó Ayame mientras su padre se dirigía a las cocinas. - ¿Y eso? -

- Es que ahora hago alimentación variada y lo cierto es que me ha gustado, por eso me gusta combinar comidas, sobre todo, si se trata de ramen. - Dijo pensando en esto último.

- Me parece bien, así crecerás, te harás más fuerte y harás misiones de cualquier tipo. - Dijo Ayame apoyándole.

- Ya está aquí tu ramen, que lo disfrutes. - Dijo el viejo Teuchi con el bol en las manos.

- ¡Que aproveche! - Naruto empezó a comer a gran veocidad.

Naruto terminó de comer, pagó y se despidió. Se fue a casa a dormir un poco.

…...

Se veía todo oscuro, hasta que la vista se iba aclarando, dejando ver una muchedumbre furiosa delante y algunos ninjas lanzando bolas de fuego, dragones de agua, meteoros de tierra, y un hombre, concretamente el Raikage, aparecía en su vista y le golpeaba con el codo, veía como caía al suelo, pero se sujetó con las manos, no, se las miró y eran unas garras naranjas, miraba hacia arriba y, con esas garras golpeó al Raikage enviándolo hacia la montaña, pero por detrás llegaba la Mizukage, haciendo una serie de gestos con las manos. Por detrás de la Mizukage, se acercaba un maremoto gigante que lo arrasaba todo, solo veía que la gente era muy pequeña, parecían muñecos y con una de sus garras, partió el agua por la mitad, todo quedó encharcado, inundó toda la zona: las casas, los pinos...

En uno de los charcos miró su reflejo y vio un zorro enorme con un gran instinto asesino y con sangre en la boca. Lo estaba viendo todo desde la perspectiva de aquella cosa, levantaba su vista hacia arriba viendo como la Mizukage se maldecía por haber fallado, pero dejó de hacerlo para intentar esquivar una gran bola de energía roja, proveniente de su boca. Pero miró a otro lado, donde se encontraba un tipo oculto en una sombra, en la que solo se le distinguía el flequillo levantado.

- Bien, creo que ya os habéis divertido bastante con mi mascota, pero ya es hora de que se venga conmigo, tenemos trabajo. - Decía el misterioso hombre. - ¡Vamos Nueve Colas! -

- ¡Aaarrrrgggghhh! - Y sin saber por qué se dirigió hacia él, se fueron los dos juntos de aquel lugar.

…...

Naruto se volvió a levantar de aquella siesta sobresaltado, se miró las manos, eran las suyas.

- Ya hace tiempo que tengo estas pesadillas, - Se decía Naruto. - y cada vez aumenta mi sensación de que son más reales. - Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj, eran las 5 en punto. - Iré a ver que hay por ahí, para hacer tiempo hasta pasado mañana. -

Naruto salió corriendo de su casa y se subió por los tejados, observando el cielo mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado. De repente se paró en uno de ellos, ya que divisó algo en la calle.

- Uf, al fin le hemos encontrado alguien a Hinata, creo que harán una linda pareja. - Decía Ino acompañada de todas las chicas, excepto Temari y Hinata.

- Eso espero, porque si no funciona y tenemos que estar buscando más "chicos increíbles" de tu lista, abandono. - Decía Tenten.

- Pero si hasta Shiho ha dicho que si. Esto no puede fallar. - Decía Sakura.

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Es ese chico que estaba hoy con Hinata verdad. - Dijo Naruto detrás de Ino.

- La verdad es que... - Decía Tenten, hasta que se quedaron todas calladas.

- ¡¿Pero, tú que haces aquí? - Dijeron todas a la vez.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas? - Dijo Sakura dándole un capón.

- Au... lo siento, pero es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. - Dijo Naruto.

- ¿Y qué era lo que habías dicho? - Preguntó Shiho.

- Que Hinata estaba hoy con ese chico, ¿verdad? - Dijo Naruto.

Todas se quedaron calladas, se miraban entre ellas sorprendidas y Naruto se empezaba a poner nervioso y estas le miraban sorprendidas:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? - Dijo Naruto.

- Ehhh... Naruto. - Decía Sakura. - Nosotras le hemos elegido al novio, pero ella no sabe nada, es más, ni siquiera se lo hemos dicho a él todavía. -

- ¿Qué me estáis contando? - Decía Naruto con la voz entrecortada. - Si la he visto esta mañana con un tipo y parecían una gran pareja. -

- Pues ese no es el que hemos elegido. - Decía Shiho un poco asustada.

- ¿Y cómo era? A lo mejor lo conocemos. - Sugirió Tenten.

- Era más alto que yo, con una camisa mangas cortas negra, un pantalón chándal Naranja, ojos amarillos, y un pelo de lo más raro, era exactamente de la forma de una llama, de color amarillo con bordes naranjas. - Dijo Naruto gesticulando lo del pelo.

- No lo se...- Dijo Sakura extrañada. - Ino, tú que conoces a todos los chicos de nuestra edad y un poco más mayores de la villa, ¿te suena de algo? -

- Con unas pintas como las que ha descrito Naruto, jamás lo olvidaría y, la verdad, no me suena haberle visto en mi vida. - Respondió Ino pensativa.

- Esto no es bueno, Hinata podría estar juntándose con algún individuo peligroso. - Decía Shiho seria.

- ¿Peligroso? - Dijo Naruto preocupado.

- En la misión que tendréis mañana, se incluía un informe de robo de rollos prohibidos. - Empezó a explicarles Shiho. - Incluyendo el de nuestra aldea. Y no creo que lo hayan podido hacer tan fácilmente. -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Decía Naruto atento.

- Ese rollo esta protegido con todo tipo de vigilantes y trampas desde que alguién lo cogió hace unos años. - Dijo Shiho esto último mirando a Naruto. - Y hay vigilantes por toda la aldea. Por tanto, la única manera con la que han podido entrar es con un infiltrado. -

- ¿I... infiltrado? - Preguntaba nervioso Naruto.

- Así es, y el único que no conocemos y ha estado en contacto con uno de nuestros ninjas, es ese tipo. Todo indica que es un sospechoso. - Determinó Shiho.

- Si eso es cierto, tenemos que vigilar a ese tipo muy de cerca. - Decía Sakura.

- Me temo que eso no será posible. - Intervino Nartuto. - Ese tío, se largó esta mañana despidiéndose de ella. -

- Jo... Y a mi que me parecía un chico interesante. - Se quejó Ino.

- ¡Callate Ino, no estamos para tus guarradas! - Le riñó Sakura.

- ¡Estaba hablando para mí, frontona! -

- "Ya empezamos otra vez..." - Pensaba Tenten avergonzada.

- Chicas, chicas, no os peleéis ahora, - Intervino Shiho. - tenemos que preguntarle a Hinata sobre ese chico. -

- Creo que dijo que se llamaba Giro, o algo así. - Dijo Naruto en pose pensativa.

- Vayamos pues. - Dijo Tenten y todos se encaminaron hacia el sitio.

CONTINUARÁ...

Uf... Gracias por los comentarios. Yo subo los capítulos cada 2 o 3 días, y una semana es una irresponsabilidad por mi parte. Eso si, si voy a estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, lo aviso antes, por eso no hay que preocuparse. Gracias a sus comentarios, me animan a escribir y, si son críticas, a mejorar. Bueno me voy, ¡Bye, Bye!


End file.
